bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle:007
__TOC__ Overview Noel has started a new challenge! Head to the Summoner's Research Lab and take on Battle No. 007 in Strategy Zone! This trial can only be accessed once The Sealed God has been cleared. Rewards *Pious Emperor Alza Masta *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 XP *1 Gem Preparations You may use 1 squad and item set for this battle. 5 units must be set as your main team and 10 must be set as back-up units. All Units must be unique and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select up to 3 friends from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Alza Masta. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Pure General Regil - 50%/60% boost to all parameters & 10/15% elemental mitigation *Furious Thunder Cleria - 50%/60% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge by 4-7 BC, considerably restores HP each turn & 20% damage reduction when damage taken has exceeded 5000 *Pious Emperor Alza Masta - 80% boost to all parameters, 15% elemental mitigation & 20% conditional mitigation, but limited to friend lead if you haven't cleared the trial before *Rain (Omni) - 45%/55% boost to all parameters & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken and dealt has exceeded 5000 *Final Petal Phileine - 60% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge by 4-7 BC and may restore 25% damage taken & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds 5000 *Sacred God Lucius - 60% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken and dealt has exceeded 5000 *Ultraboost Serum (Summoner Avatar) - 60% boost to all parameters, 120% boost to Spark damage, 15% damage reduction from all types, considerably restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & negates critical damage Recommended Units: ''' * Mitigators ** Salacia Persei Elimo - Water type, low BB cost, heal, boost Def, Rec, Water barrier, no attack BB/SBB, damage taken can restore HP, remove status ailment, SP - stat down null, crit null, status null, elemental damage null, HoT ** Glorious Hero Krantz - Low BB cost, Light element, remove status ailment, BC/HC drop rate ** Empyrean Juno-Seto - HoT, Light barrier, low/high chance of revive on SBB/UBB, SP - low BB cost, status null ** Fate-Eater Ilm - Water type, BB when attacked, HP absorption, boost Max HP, boost Atk/Def by Max HP, DoT ** Heavenly Spiral Hisui - Def/Rec boost, boost Def by Rec, status null, stat down null, elemental damage null ** Sapphire Noble Stein - Water type, status remove, damage taken can restore HP, Water barrier, SP - boost BB when attacked, heal ** Triumphant Blaze Valen - Instant BB fill, boost Def, BB fill and guard miti when guarding (helpful to units switching in) ** Rain (Omni) - Tri-stat buff, boost Def by Atk, BB regen, crit negate, boost Max HP, inflict Atk/Def down ** Auric Echo Eleanor - Fire elemental miti, BC/HC drop rate, SP - Dark elemental miti ** Sovereign God Cardes - Dark elemental miti, BB on hit on SBB (BB if SP option is taken), HP restoration, Def buff ** Summoner Avatar (Ex Deus Gladius) * Units ** Torrential Scar Holia - Water type, UBB AI, heal, HoT, 10% all stat to the party, boost Rec by Max HP, negate critical damage, elemental damage, and stat down ** Silver Queen Gabriela - UBB AI, negate critical damage, elemental damage, and stat down, nuke, BB when attacked, self stat up, SP - heal, HoT ** Divine Law Kanon - Def up, boost Def by Atk, bb when attacked, status ailment remove/null, critical damage null, SP - heal, elemental damage null, stat down null, Thunder barrier ** Mechanic Goddess Lilith - Tri-stat, OD fill, instant BB fill ** Furious Thunder Cleria - BB on hit, BB on spark, HP restoration, Heal over Time * Single Target Hit Nuker ** Mechanic Goddess Lilith - Double single target SBB, self-stats, Tri-stats buffs, fill BB gauge, instant OD fill ** Supreme Chol Arus ** Gallant Spirit Tazer ** Silva Khopesh Serge '''Limited Time / Guild Raid Exclusive Units While these units are not required, they can be used for making the battle easier. These units may be used as Helpers should players lack them. * White Death Ravea - Extra action, OD fill & water tri-stat ** The BB count rule will only take the last action into consideration *** For example: If a unit uses BB on the first action and then a normal attack on the second action, Alza Masta will treat that unit as using normal attack and will not count towards the BB count * Natsu Dragneel (Omni) - Carries extra action and SBB refill on BB, which Natsu can then be used to either normal attack or SBB depending on Alza Masta's BB rule * Erza Scarlet (Omni) - Taunt mitigator, can redirect Vacant Noise onto her on turns multiple of 4 ("Enhances BB's Taunt duration and Def boost effect" SP recommended) * Ace Assassin Natalamé - BB recast, which can be used to defeat Alza Masta before the Angel Idol loop occurs Battle Phase 1 Pious Emperor Alza Masta *Has 18,000,000 HP. *Heavy BC/HC drop resistance *Huge resistance to normal attacks *''Universal End'' - 28 combo Dark attack on all foes *''Exys Call'' - 14 combo Dark attack on single foe *Every 4 turns **''Vacant Noise'' - 14 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe that deals 110% of HP as damage, removes all buffs, reduces BB gauge by 100% & reduces BC efficacy by 100% for 999 turns ***Used on foe with weaker element or foe with lowest Atk or Def ***Has a chance of skipping if unit with weaker element is not presence ***Highly recommended to either guard all or check all units' parameters (hold your finger on the unit's sprite) and guard accordingly *Every 5 turns **''Mirroring'' - Reflects 20-25% of damage taken for 2 turns & reduces BC, HC drop rate by 100% for 2 turns *Every 6 turns **''Benediction'' - 14 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 80% of HP as damage *At < 85% HP **''"Overwhelming darkness looms…"'' - 35% boost to Atk and 50% boost to Def for 999 turns & 100% damage reduction for 1 turn *Next turn **''Immense Space Oddity'' - 35 combo apocalyptic (1200%) Dark attack on all foes & removes all buffs ***Unsurvivable without 100% mitigation or Angel Idol *At < 50% HP **''"Overwhelming darkness looms…"'' - 35% boost to Atk and 50% boost to Def for 999 turns & 100% damage reduction for 1 turn *Next turn **''Immense Space Oddity'' - 35 combo apocalyptic (1200%) Dark attack on all foes & removes all buffs ***Unsurvivable without 100% mitigation or Angel Idol *At < 30% HP **''"Overwhelming darkness looms…"'' - 35% boost to Atk and 50% boost to Def for 999 turns & 100% damage reduction for 1 turn *Next turn **''Immense Space Oddity'' - 35 combo apocalyptic (1200%) Dark attack on all foes & removes all buffs ***Unsurvivable without 100% mitigation or Angel Idol *At < 0% HP **Transforms into Phase 2 Phase 2 Pious Emperor Alza Masta *Has 27,000,000 HP. *Enormous resistance to normal attacks *If UBB is used when HP> 20%, outside Immense Space Oddity Thresholds, or on the same turn Alza Masta transforms from Phase 1 to Phase 2 **''"Darkness enshrouds everything..."'' - 30% boost to Atk and 80% boost to Def for 999 turns **Next turn ***''World Annihilation'' - 50 combo apocalyptic (1000%) attack on all foes and removes all buffs ****This attack cannot be survived through any means. Angel Idols will get removed as well ****''Vacant Noise'' will occur every 3 turns instead of 4 *''Exys Call'' - 14 combo attack on single foe *Every 3 turns **Does one of the following ***''Divine Cloak - Fire'' - Changes element to Fire & 100% damage reduction from Fire, Earth attacks for 3 turns ***''Divine Cloak - Water'' - Changes element to Water & 100% damage reduction from Water, Fire attacks for 3 turns ***''Divine Cloak - Earth'' - Changes element to Earth & 100% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder attacks for 3 turns ***''Divine Cloak - Thunder'' - Changes element to Thunder & 100% damage reduction from Thunder, Water attacks for 3 turns ***''Divine Cloak - Light'' - Changes element to Light & 100% damage reduction from Light, Dark attacks for 3 turns ***''Divine Cloak - Dark'' - Changes element to Dark & 100% damage reduction from Light, Dark attacks for 3 turns **Uses one of the following: ***''Second Light's Revelation'' - Allows EXACTLY 2 BB/SBB to be used & heals 100,000-200,000 HP ***''Third Light's Revelation'' - Allows EXACTLY 3 BB/SBB to be used & heals 100,000-200,000 HP **Failure to follow ***''Symbol of Bonds'' - 11 combo attack on all foes & 50% additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns & reduce BB gauge at turn's end for 2 turns ****Highly recommended to swap out all units, as the DoT is nearly unsurvivable ****Only proc once after every Second Light's Revelation or Third Light's Revelation *****Any number of BB/SBB is allowed before the next Second Light's Revelation or Third Light's Revelation come. ****Cannot occur on Overdrive Turn or World Enshroudment Turn *Every 4 turns (except multiples of 10) **''Vacant Noise'' - 14 combo powerful attack on single foe that deals 110% of HP as damage, removes all buffs, reduces BB gauge by 100% & reduces BC efficacy by 100% for 999 turns ***Used on foe with weaker element or foe with lowest Atk or Def ***Highly recommended to either guard all or check all units' parameters (hold your finger on the unit's sprite) and guard accordingly ****Guarding all units are not recommended on Divine Will turns as it will trigger Symbol of Bonds *Every 5 turns (except multiples of 10) **''Climb Mirroring'' - Reflects 20-25% of damage taken for 2 turns, reduces BC, HC drop rate by 100% for 2 turns & 15% chance to reflect ailments for 2 turns *Every 8 turns **''Divine Will'' - 11 combo attack on single foe & inflicts Red Target Debuff ***Use BB/SBB on the targeted unit to cancel ***Highly recommended to not swap out the targeted unit to prevent a unit death **Next turn if targeted unit is killed/swapped or didn't BB/SBB ***''Shadow Ruin'' - 11 combo powerful attack on single foe & removes all buffs *Every 10 turns **''Calamitous Noise'' - 14 combo attack on all foes, heals 300,000-500,000 HP, removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge by 80% **Recommended to use all BB/SBB (ignoring BB count rule) as units will be deprived of BB gauges ***DoT from Symbol of Bonds will also get removed *At < 50% HP **''Finality Origin'' - 80% boost to own Atk and 50% boost to own Def for 999 turns **''Divine Will'' now occurs every 4 turns *At < 20% HP **''Overdrive'' - 100% damage reduction for 1 turn & adds Angel Idol effect **UBB is now allowed *Next turn **''World Enshroudment'' - 40 combo apocalyptic (2500%) attack on all foes, 14 combo massive (1800%) random attack on all foes & 100% damage reduction for 2 turns ***100% Mitigation is highly recommended ***Repeats every 10 turns afterward ****Ex: upon reaching 20% the first time on turn 99, he will cast Overdrive again on turn 109, 119, 129, ... etc. ***BB rules and element mitigations are still active during this phase ***Upon reaching 0% HP with Angel Idol still in effect, Alza Masta restores 10% HP ***Failure to reduce Alza Masta's HP to 0 within these turns results in Angel Idol Loop. Turn Counter Trivia * Strangely enough, the battle refers to him as "Chief God Alza Masta," while the Unit is named "Pious Emperor Alza Masta."